Coming Home
by TheChicaChic
Summary: The sequel to 'Goodbye' and 'Hello Again'. For this to make sense, you'll need to read those first. "But this house. The one she bought and settled into in her new life; it's got privacy. Space where they can enjoy being together."


_**AN: So many people wanted at least one last bit to the Goodbye and Hello Again stories that I had to write this third part. Though as I wasn't planning on continuing it after the first two it does seem a bit forced. I apologize now if it doesn't read as smoothly as the other two or seems a bit forced as well as for some of the tenses being off. This really is the end now.  
**_

* * *

**12 Months Later**

The late autumn sun is just beginning to break the horizon as he steps into the house. It's quiet out; this far from town. Though not lonely. There are houses here where families lives. Where they love. Where they partake in the ups and downs of life. They're just spread further apart than either are used to from living in London. Even the cottage Ruth had planned on buying for them before all that had happened was close to its neighbors. But this house. The one she bought and settled into in her new life; it's got privacy. Space where they can enjoy being together. Where they can sit out back on summer evenings and watch the ocean surf pound against the coast. Space where Scarlett can run free under the oak trees; enjoying these last years of life.

It's Scarlett that's had him outside this early in the morning. One of the few females in his life who can get him out of his warm bed on these cold, frost covered mornings for a romp in the backyard. As he hands up her leash by the back door, he watches as she scurried through the house. By the click of her paws on the wood of the steps he knows where she's headed. With a shake of his head, he checks that the door is locked and the alarm is set before he follows her. As he stops in the door jamb of their bedroom, he knows he was right. And he can't stop the smile from stretching across his face.

It's not the site of his old girl curled on the bed, tongue panting in apparent love as Fidget curls next to her, his tongue running over the fur of her face. Though that is moving in its own right. No the sight that brings him an infinite amount of joy is his wife. Sat up against the dark wood of their headboard. Comforter bunched around her waist as tangled chestnut hair falls across the pale skin of her face partially obscuring the tender smile on her lips as she looks down at the soft blonde locks of their daughter's head, bottle of formula held lightly in her hand. He never thought they'd get this chance.

But as he crosses the wooden floor of their bedroom, he realizes they have gotten this chance. And it's even sweeter than he ever dreamed it would be. Even if there were moments he felt slight disappointment that their daughter is favoring him instead of her mother. He'd gotten lucky with the older three; they each resembled their mothers more so than him that it'd only reason his youngest would look like him with the blond, curly hair and eyes getting closer to hazel each day. Even at two months. Not that he thought she was anything less than beautiful; because she was; but because as she got older she'd find reason to hate the fact she hadn't favored her mother.

Lifting the comforter, he slid into the bed next to Ruth; his wife. As she lifted her eyes from those of their daughter, her smile grew even more as they met his and she leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder. A year ago when he saw her across that park; he'd wished for this. To be together. To live and love. To be happy. And even though it was a far shot; something he'd never expected, he wished for them to have a child. Wrapping his arm around her he leaned over and ran his free hand down the cheek of their daughter, watching as her eyes began to drift closed even as she continued to suck on her bottle.

"Thank you."

Lifting his eyes, he meets Ruth's again and smiles softly. "You're welcome. But what for?"

"Coming after me when I asked you not to. For fighting for me even when I tried to push you away. For our family and everything else we've gotten in the past year." Smiling at him, she leaned up and pressed her mouth against his.

Holding her tighter, he kissed her back, conscious of the fact she's still holding Alexandra in her arms. Still holding two of his girls to him, he pulled his head away from hers and smiled down at them. "Once I knew you were alive there was never any chance I'd do anything but. I'll always come for you."

"I love you."

"Then it's a good thing I love you too." He's about to say more when an angry cry comes over the intercom sitting on his night stand.

"Someone sounds angry about being left out."

Pressing his lips against her hair, he smiled and climbed from the bed. "I'll get him."

Crossing the hall, Harry walked into the nursery, a smile on his face even as the crying continued. Reaching the side of the crib, he smiled down as their son. Even with his face scrunched up and red, he looked like his mother. Bending over the side, he carefully lifted him into his arms and smiled as the crying lessened. "Don't like being left out do you little man?"

Cradling the baby to his chest, he made his way back to the bed where the rest of his family is waiting. As he settled against the headboard again, Ruth handed him a bottle.

"I made his when I made this ones."

Harry lifted the bottle and watched as Nikolas grabbed on greedily with his lips, his fingers curling into little fists as he ate his breakfast. Had anyone asked him a year ago if he'd thought he'd be a father again, he'd have said no. That they'd missed their chance. Sadly. But he'd been wrong. And never had he been happier to be wrong. To have this chance at parenthood again. To make things right. Not only for these two little miracles but also with his other two children. For him and Ruth.


End file.
